


Смачного, професоре

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Студентська АУ. Професор Обі-Ван Кенобі захворів. Енакін вирішив відвідати його і заодно приготувати щось смачненьке.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 14





	Смачного, професоре

Прийшовши на заняття, як зазвичай, із запізненням, Енакін зі здивуванням виявив замість професора Обі-Вана незнайому викладачку. Підозріло розглядаючи жінку і навіть не вибачившись, Скайуокер сів на перше-ліпше місце ближче до дверей. Щоб піти відразу, коли продзвенить дзвінок. Адже сьогодні нема з ким тихцем переглядатися. Нікому посилати посмішки. Без присутності професора Енакіну раптом стало самотньо. Тисячі питань роїлися в його голові. Чому професор Кенобі відсутній? З ним усе гаразд? Може, він взяв відпустку? Запізнювався? Хоча останнє явно не підходило пунктуальному професору. Скайуокер навіть не намагався робити вигляд, що слухає жінку. Він думав про своє. А саме, як дізнатися причину відсутності професора.

Скайуокер не міг просто прийти до ректора і попросити адресу Кенобі. Нечувана зухвалість з боку студента, котрий багатьом викладачам діяв на нерви своєю поведінкою! А раптом у Енакіна запитають, навіщо йому адреса професора? Не говорити, що за вихідні він шалено скучив за Обі-Ваном і єдине, що Скайуокеру зараз було необхідно - обійняти Кенобі і уткнутися в плече. Він часто так робив, коли вони залишалися в аудиторії сам. Професор не заперечував. Він і сам обіймав студента, гладив кучеряве волосся, цілував у чоло і казав: "Іди вже, Скайуокере. От-от має з'явитися наступна група ". Хлопець ішов, знаючи, що вони зустрінуться на станції метро. В електричці стомлений Обі-Ван покладе голову на плече студенту і задрімає. Він жив десь на кінцевій зупинці. Енакін ніколи не питав адресу Кенобі і зараз шкодував про це.

На заняттях студент сідав за останні столи і бездумно дивився в одну точку. Він навіть не помітив, що закінчилася чергова лекція. Лиш відчувши, як його хтось штовхає, Скайуокер здивовано похитав головою.

\- Енакіне, ти що, заснув? - над ним схилилася однокурсниця Асока Тано. - Йдемо на наступну лекцію.

\- Так, твоя правда, - кивнув хлопець, забираючи рюкзак. Дівчина підозріло подивилася на нього.

\- Ти сьогодні дивний, - зауважила вона, накручуючи на палець пасмо білявого волосся, - сталося щось?

Енакін крокував поруч і весь час отримував по коліну її яскраво-жовтим рюкзаком, яким Асока мала звичку розмахувати під час ходьби.

\- Нічого не сталося, - відповів хлопець. Потім подумав і запитав: - Слухай, ти не знаєш, де професор Кенобі?

Тано вчасно відвернулася, аби приятель не бачив задоволеної посмішки. Так вона і думала. Дівчина давно підозрювала, що у Скайуокера і професора Кенобі якщо не любов, то взаємна симпатія. І сьогодні її підозри підтвердилися.

\- Професор захворів, нам на заняттях говорили.

\- Тобто захворів? - здивувався Скайуокер. Він змовчав про те, що прослухав усі лекції й слова викладачів. Треба буде у когось конспекти переписати. Але це потім, це зараз неважливо. - На вулиці ж тепло.

\- У п'ятницю ввечері йшов дощ, а професор був без парасольки, - охоче пояснила Асока, - от і застудився.

\- Може, варто відвідати його?

\- Так відвідай. Це твоя ідея.

\- Я не знаю, де живе професор, - зізнався Енакін. Асока змовницьки посміхнулась.

\- Тримай, - вона простягнула хлопцеві рюкзак, - і чекай тут.

Скайуокер дивився на Асоку, яка швидко кудись прямувала, і не розумів, що вона задумала. Вона ж не може просто піти до ректора і вивідати у нього адресу. Та й навіщо ректору розголошувати конфіденційну інформацію? Енакін розривався між бажанням піти, бо не дуже вірив в успіх подруги, і водночас хотів лишитися, бо все ж на щось сподівався. 

Через деякий час дівчина повернулася. Сяйливо посміхнулася Енакіна. Той округлив очі. 

\- Записуй, - сказала вона.

\- Як тобі вдалося? - поцікавився здивований Енакін, зберігаючи у нотатках телефона адресу. 

\- Сказала директору, що наша група хвилюється за здоров'я професора, - відповіла Асока, - що хотіли б відвідати його і все таке. Він мені повірив, я ж зразкова студентка. Тим більше, я майже не збрехала.

\- Дякую, - Енакін підбадьорився і був готовий хоч зараз помчати до професора.

\- Почастуєш мене кавою в знак подяки, - сказала Тано.

\- Хоч десятьма порціями! - вигукнув Скайуокер, що вже був коло дверей. - До завтра.

Він буквально вилетів на вулицю. Задоволена Асока потерла руки.

\- Десятьма? Я це запам'ятаю.

*****

Енакін влетів до електрички і сів на вільне місце. Душу гріло передчуття зустрічі з Обі-Ваном. Він нетерпляче дивився у вікно, бажаючи, щоб транспорт їхав швидше і бажано ніде не зупинявся. Потім хлопець подумав, що з порожніми руками до професора йти якось незручно. "По дорозі зайду до магазину", - не впадав у відчай Скайуокер і знервовано побарабанив пальцями по сусідньому сидінню, - "чому електричка так повільно їде? Я ж поспішаю!" Аби вбити час, він заліз в інтернет і почав шукати рандомну інформацію, поки йому в голову не прийшла блискуча ідея - приготувати Обі-Вану вечерю. І хоча Енакін вмів тільки розігрівати напівфабрикати у мікрохвильовці та іноді смажити тости, він сподівався, що гугл допоможе. Існують же якісь прості рецепти для початківців? Тому весь шлях до дому Кенобі студент шукав цікаві рецепти. Йому хотілося здивувати професора. Банальні страви Скайуокер відкидав, забувши, що кухар із нього так собі. "У мене все вийде", - підбадьорив себе хлопець, завантажуючи рецепт італійської пасти. Начебто неважко і вишукано. Та чи любить Кенобі італійську кухню? Енакін майже нічого не питав у професора, відкладаючи бесіди до наступного разу. Як би це дивно не звучало, та у компанії Обі-Вана було приємно мовчати і просто насолоджуватися його присутністю. Слова здавалися зайвими. Після лекції багато не поспілкуєшся, адже у професора на черзі наступне заняття. Та й самому варто квапитися на лекцію. 

Вийшовши на кінцевій станції, Скайуокер насамперед зайшов до магазину, набрав половину кошика солодощів і інгредієнтів для пасти. Потім бадьорим кроком відправився до викладача.

Обі-Ван відчинив Енакіну нескоро. Хлопець навіть надумав вибивати двері, та, на щастя, почув клацання. Професор стояв на порозі в м'ятій піжамі у вертикальну смужку, сонний, зі скуйовдженим світлим волоссям і колами під очима. Скайуокеру довелося докласти зусиль, аби не обійняти Кенобі прямо тут. Чоловік хоч і виглядав утомленим, проте відсутність строгого костюма робила його милим.

Обі-Ван округлив очі, коли побачив гостя. Енакін широко посміхнувся.

\- Доброго дня, професоре.

\- Скайуокере? - не міг повірити Кенобі. - Що ти тут робиш?

\- Прийшов вас відвідати, - відповів студент. Посмішка ніяк не сходила з обличчя, а ще хотілося вийти й покричати від щастя.

Чоловік, на превелику радість Скайуокера, теж злегка посміхнувся. Прочинив двері, впускаючи гостя.

\- Як ти дізнався, де я живу? - допитувався професор, повільно крокуючи за Енакіном.

\- Це було неважко, - вдоволено посміхнувся Скайуокер, обертаючись, - професоре, може, вас віднести до спальні?

\- Не нахабній, Скайуокере, - відгукнувся Кенобі, - я не інвалід, просто трохи хворий. Сам дійду куди треба. 

Енакін не втримався, наблизився і обійняв чоловіка, вкладаючи в ці обійми все, що відчував до професора - ніжну прихильність і щиру любов. За звичкою поклав голову на плече Обі-Вана і відчув, як той гладить його волосся, пропускаючи сплутані пасма крізь пальці.

\- Я скучив, професоре, - тихо сказав хлопець.

\- Я теж скучив, - сказав Кенобі, - і дуже радий, що ти прийшов.

Голос Обі-Вана, спокійний і затишний, був тим, чого так не вистачало Скайуокеру. Хлопець відчував тепло його тіла, рівне серцебиття і мріяв, щоб ця мить ніколи не закінчувався.

\- А я вам дещо приніс, - мовив Енакін, злегка відсторонившись.

\- Якщо я скажу, що не варто, щось зміниться? - запитав Обі-Ван.

\- Ні, бо сьогодні я вирішив вас нагодувати, - відгукнувся Скайуокер, - де тут кухня?

Кенобі слухняно повів хлопця, куди той просив. Можливо, якби він не був хворий, професор спокійно, але твердо відмовив студента від його намірів. Зараз же Кенобі був трохи здивований і заінтригований. А ще хотів прилягти. Він був слабкий і сперечатися з гостем не мав сил.

Опинившись на невеличкій світлій кухні, Енакін почав діставати все, що купив. У Обі-Вана округлилися очі.

\- Скайуокере, я не з'їм стільки цукерок, - втомлено промовив професор, - бо не дуже люблю солодощ.

Студент так і завмер. Потім невпевнено запитав:

\- А як щодо італійської пасти?

\- Було б непогано, хоча я не голодний, - зізнався чоловік, - через хворобу зовсім зник апетит.

\- Я приготую найсмачнішу пасту, - Скайуокер носився по приміщенню, шукаючи необхідний посуд. Ледь не отримавши по голові каструлею, що випала з верхньої полиці шафки, студент трохи пригальмував. Він почав готувати соус і мало не поранився об тертку, коли натирав сир. Пальці хлопця постраждали ще більше, коли він нарізав бекон. І Енакін зрозумів, що готувати з нуля складніше, ніж розігрівати напівфабрикат.

Обі-Ван скрушно прикривав очі, дивлячись, як калічить себе студент.

\- Може, обійдемося без пасти? - запитав Кенобі. Він майже співчував невмілому хлопцю і намагався пригадати, де аптечка. Закрадалися підозри, що вона скоро знадобиться. 

\- Ні, я все приготую, - вперто заперечив Енакін. Він уже обсмажував бекон і одночасно кип'ятив воду для спагетті на великому вогні. 

\- Ти пальці собі порізав, - зауважив професор, - таке враження, що вперше готуєш.

Скайуокер відвернувся, намагаючись приховати збентеження. Кенобі був вельми проникливим і завжди помічав деталі.

\- Пізніше їх оброблю, - відмахнувся студент. Він повернувся до столу, щоб закінчити готувати соус. Через це хлопець забув про бекон і про воду, яка закипіла, залила плиту і сковорідку.

Професор, здавалося, на мить заплющив очі, аби вгамувати різь, а коли розплющив, то був шокований побаченим: на залитій плиті плавав підгорілий бекон, а Енакін намагався загасити вогонь на рукаві сорочки. Обі-Ван піднявся, не знаючи, за що взятися.

\- Все в порядку, професоре, - Скайуокеру вдалося загасити вогонь і навіть не обпектися. Шкода, що сорочка постраждала, проте сам хлопець був, цілим. Та, окинувши зором результати готування, студент зрозумів, що далеко не все гаразд. Стало зовсім соромно. Понуро опустивши голову, Скайуокер пробурмотів: - Вибачте, я зараз приберу.

Кенобі зітхнув, але лаятися не став. Допоміг Енакіну витерти плиту, підлогу і стіл, на якому дивовижним чином опинився бекон. Посадив хлопця і дбайливо обробив порізані пальці. Увесь цей час Енакін мовчав. 

\- Я зараз приготую вечерю, - сказав Обі-Ван.

\- Не варто, пане професоре, - став заперечувати хлопець, - я краще піду.

\- Залишся, Енакіне, - попросив викладач, і Скайуокер зрозумів, що нікуди не піде. Кенобі вперше назвав його по імені, і у юнака всередині все затріпотіло.

\- Вам допомогти? - запитав студент, спостерігаючи, як охайно готує чоловік. Обі-Ван вирішив, нехай вже буде паста, бо придумати щось інше він не міг. Думки перескакували то на Енакіна, то на сон. Причому на якусь мить ці думки стали однією і сформувались у дивне бажання: поспати зі Скайуокером. Професору подобалося, коли хлопець обіймав його. У такі хвилини Кенобі почувався так, ніби мав усе на світі.

\- Сиди, - професор боявся, як би хлопець не розгромив кухню повністю і пообіцяв собі ніколи не підпускати Енакіна до плити, - наступного разу стеж за водою і не наливай її так багато. Вогонь під сковорідкою повинен бути невеликим, щоб бекон обсмажився до хрусткої скоринки, а не згорів. Дякую, хоч сир для соусу не розсипав. 

Незважаючи на втому, Кенобі швидко зварив спагеті, розклав по тарілках і полив соусом з беконом. Скайуокер із захопленням дивився на чоловіка.

\- Професоре, ви неймовірні! - вирвалося у хлопця. Обі-Ван посміхнувся.

\- Будеш каву? - запитав чоловік. Студент кивнув, і Кенобі поставив велику джезву, куди насипав мелену каву і залив водою. - Можеш звати мене Обі-Ваном за межами університету.

\- Добре, - засяяв Енакін.

Поки готувався кава, чоловіки повечеряли. Скайуокер не переставав хвалити кулінарні здібності професора. А сам вирішив потренуватися готувати вдома, щоб не влаштовувати погром на чужій кухні. Потім вони випили чудово зварену каву. Здавалося, нема таких речей, яких не вміє Кенобі.

\- Вибач, Енакіне, та мені потрібно відпочити, - нарешті сказав Обі-Ван, - я трохи втомився.

Хлопець повів його до спальні, де простежив, щоб чоловік випив ліки. Потім вкрив Кенобі ковдрою і поцілував у щоку. Йти не хотілося. Вдома на нього ніхто не чекав. Енакін зітхнув і погладив волосся чоловіка. Таке м'яке і приємне на дотик. От би тут заснути, обіймаючись із професором.

\- Обі-Ване, можна я залишуся... на ніч? - схвильовано запитав Енакін, а рука, яка гладила світле волосся, завмерла. 

Чоловік розплющив очі й обдарував хлопця ніжною посмішкою.

\- Звісно. Тільки ти можеш застудитися через мене і...

Скайуокер не слухав. Він зняв кросівки і ліг біля Кенобі. Обійняв. Поцілував у кутик губ.

\- Отже, будемо хворіти разом.

Обі-Ван лише посунувся ближче. А Енакін думав, що необхідно навчитися готувати, аби ще раз не осоромитися перед людиною, яку любив. І Асока точно йому допоможе.

**Author's Note:**

> Присвячую відьмочці


End file.
